This disclosure relates to an apparatus for delivery of an aerosolized medication, and more particularly to an apparatus for delivery of an aerosolized medication to infants and small children.
Nebulization is the application of a medication to a patient by means of an mist, or aerosol, inhaled into the lungs of a patient. There are a number of methods for producing the mist from the medication and therefore there are a number of delivery systems. For example, the medication may be packaged with a dilutent in a small pressurized canister or cartridge which interfits with a mouth piece. The patient places the mouthpiece in his or her mouth and depresses the cartridge, thereby releasing a measured amount of the aerosolized medication which is inhaled through the mouthpiece. Although effective for use by most adults, such a cartridge delivery system is not suitable for infants and small children.
As a result, a face mask is one option that may be used to deliver aerosolized drugs into the lungs of infants and small children who may be suffering from asthma or the like. The face mask, typically positioned on or in the vicinity of the nose and mouth of the child, is attached to a nebulizer assembly via a short flexible tube (e.g., a seven inch accordion plastic tube). The nebulizer assembly is then coupled to a nebulizer air compressor via a segment of plastic tubing.
A nebulizer treatment typically begins when a pre-measured amount of liquid medication (e.g., albuterol) is placed in a nebulizer reservoir of the nebulizer assembly. Upon application of power to the nebulizer air compressor, pressurized air delivered via an aperture proximate to the reservoir causes the liquid medication to be converted into a fine mist. The mist is then inhaled by the child for 15 to 20 minutes.
Unfortunately, infants and small children do not like the “taste” of the mist, the sound generated by operation of the nebulizer air compressor, and the physical restriction of the face mask. As a result, they may cry and/or turn away from the mask, causing much of the mist to be released, unused, into the environment rather than into their lungs.
Many prior art pediatric inhaler/nebulizer designs have addressed one or more of these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,015 discloses a mask with a bubble design that flexes inwardly to give an indication that the infant is inhaling the mist. Such a bubble design however, does not alleviate the discomfort and/or fear experienced by the infant. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,692 discloses a mask that includes a whistle to provide an audible signal that the infant is breathing in the mist properly. Again, such a design does not alleviate the discomfort and/or fear experienced by the infant. Another mask assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,626,168. The mask assembly includes a nipple coupled to the mask to encourage the infant to hold the mask. Although alleviating some of the discomfort associated with the mask abutting the infants face, the mask with the nipple may not be enough of a distraction to span the 15 to 20 minute time frame required for delivery of the medication.